At home
by Dru619
Summary: A word like ‘tummy’ leaving Mulder’s mouth made Scully’s chest go all kinds of funny. ScullyMulder fluffin.


A lil fluff-filled drabble. Enjoy :-)

-Dru

:-:

She felt giddy, high, and drunk off of him all at once. Fingers were in her hair and then on her shoulders. Murmurs of 'it's okay' against her skin. The gruff of his cheek against hers made goose bumps rise on her arms. Nuzzling her face, he paid special attention to that weak spot below her ear. He knew it made her forget about the bad things.

The tears had long since dried on her face but the stress of the day was still prominent in Scully's chest. Mulder didn't like the cloud of pain lingering in her eyes. He had grabbed her and held her and wasn't letting go. Scully nipped playfully at him.

"What do you hope to accomplish teasing me like that?" Scully whispered darkly, taking hold of his arms.

"Forget about today," Mulder growled back to her, feeling the height difference between them more then he normally did as he towered over her small figure. He pushed her back against his couch and climbed on top of her.

"Mulder," Scully whined, using a hand to push him back. "My stomach hurts." Mulder sat back looking a little confused.

"Now there's a lame excuse," he deadpanned.

"Mulder!" she cried again. "It's true…I don't feel well."

"You just got over being sick," he complained, pushing her shirt up and exposing her belly. She was getting ready to be more forceful with her command but all he did was rest his head on her warm skin and stroke what room he wasn't already taking up. Scully closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling of being petted and consoled gently through Mulder's touch.

"Will you lay with me tonight?" Scully asked quietly, unsure of why the words that were just meant for her mind had made their way out of her mouth. Her hand was in Mulder's hair now, making steady circles above his ear.

"I always lay with you," Mulder said lazily, his eyes closed now as it was his turn to enjoy his gentle attention.

"At my place," Scully softly reminded. "In _my_ bed."

"Well we can lie in _my_ bed too," Mulder said, lifting his head a few inches only to have it pushed back down.

"You hate your bed."

"How's your bum tummy?" Mulder whispered, tracing steady lines around her belly button now. A word like 'tummy' leaving Mulder's mouth made Scully's chest go all kinds of funny. She smiled.

"Better now."

"For the record, Scully, I have no problem lying anywhere as long as I'm lying there with you."

Scully tugged his hair a little hard to get his attention. He looked up at her, annoyed.

"What?"

"Come here," she said, stopping him as he tried to lay his head back down.

"I'm here."

"Come _here_," Scully insisted, tugging at the collar of his half way unbuttoned shirt. With a small groan Mulder lifted the upper half of his body off of Scully before pressing his nose up against hers.

"_What_ Scully?"

She kissed him. Long and slow. She tasted familiar and Mulder couldn't help letting his body mold into hers.

"I want to go to sleep," Scully said as they pulled away reluctantly. Her eyes were milky with exhaustion and a dull throb was beginning to push its way into her head. Her stomach pains were forming into small pangs of nausea that washed over her and made her feel dizzy. Kissing Mulder had helped to rid of the metallic taste in her mouth. "I want to go to sleep and I want you to rub my belly."

"Anything I can do for you," Mulder grinned that signature little grin that Scully was sure she'd never be able to get enough of.

They fell asleep in his bed, under the sheets that he usually complained felt too cold and foreign. He liked sleeping in Scully's bed where everything smelled and felt like her. There wasn't any complaining tonight. Only gentle whimpers for more attention when Scully left to get a glass of water. No complaints about the sheets feeling too cold because with Scully, Mulder felt warmed all the way through. The faint tang he swore he tasted as he nibbled at her skin reminded him of cinnamon. No complaints about anything feeling foreign.

Because with Scully, he felt at peace.

For tonight, Mulder felt at home.


End file.
